


Sucker For Pain

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Porn With(out) PlotI wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you downI'm just a sucker for pain
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sucker For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 屑人au（不用au）
> 
> 又名我cp屑到我想開車
> 
> 雖然不是很明顯但 略為疼痛（？）下流+兩方出軌注意  
> ！！！我警告了！！！

Colson仰躺在床上，腰部向上撐起，扭著雙腳試圖找到一個得以解救自己的角度。

他洗完澡隨意套上的打底白襯衫被解開，但沒有脫下來，隨著動作被壓得佈滿皺痕。褲子被丟在窗邊的單人沙發上，不久前Gerald扒下它時不屑地嗤了一聲，用帶有鄙視的聲音質問Colson洗完澡又把衣服一件件裝作規矩地穿回去的意義在哪裡。合身的西裝褲被扯掉的瞬間伴隨著縫線和布料破裂的聲響，Gerald看到Colson外褲下還穿著貼身四角褲的時候撇過頭氣笑了，他搧了Colson大腿一巴掌，對方身上少數光潔沒有刺青的部位馬上出現紅腫，昭示著Gerald毫不憐惜的力道。

刺激使腿根和彈性布料交接的地方犯起癢，Colson想去撓，剛伸出手就被Gerald捉住，視線被擋在面前的人遮蔽，Colson還沒反應過來，就聽見喀喀地兩聲，他的雙手被銬在了床頭。冰涼的觸感從手腕傳來，和一般情趣用品不一樣，沒有善良的絨布和皮革，Gerald不知道去哪搞到了貨真價實的手銬，重量和金屬碰撞的聲音都讓Colson意識過來對方今天沒有要手下留情的意思。

Colson能活動的部位和空間都被侷限住，但他並不害怕，相反地直到這時候才有一切即將開始的興奮感。Gerald見他瞇起的眼睛泛起亢奮的神色，啐了聲婊子，Colson不要臉地咯咯笑了起來。衣裝依然整齊的人起身往Colson帶來的背包走去，他站在那裡不顧Colson隱私地搜索著那個大得不合理的大紅色LV背包，床上被銬住的人除了他的背影什麼都看不到，卻能預知到等一下會發生什麼事，畢竟他早就料到Gerald會在他無法阻止的狀況下翻他背包，裡面放了什麼、哪些東西會被看到，都在他的計畫之中。

果不其然Gerald握著什麼東西走來，他盯著Colson就像盯著一個已經逃不走的獵物，然而獵物卻神態自若地疊著尚且自由的雙腿晃著，絲毫沒有緊張的神態。Gerald欺身上去扳過那個不怕死的人的臉，啃了他的耳朵一口。Colson的注意力被距離過近的水聲引走，沒發現Gerald另一隻手已經摸進了他的底褲裡，直到Gerald按開開關Colson才突然驚覺。

Colson顫了一下，貼著下身的小東西被緊身的內褲固定，大膽地震動著，他忍不住哼了一聲，Gerald紋理清晰的大手繞到後面掐了他的屁股一把，皮肉受到拉扯，跳蛋滑到一個更敏感的位置。Colson反射性地扭動一下，Gerald看著他的樣子滿意地笑了出聲，"女朋友的啊？"他靠在Colson耳邊問，"想玩很久了是嗎，還特別帶來？"Colson露出一個模糊的笑容，他湊上去想親Gerald，但對方馬上離開他能觸及的距離，不給被銬著的人碰到，讓他獨自躺在那裡。Gerald握著遙控器，用腳輾了一下Colson脹起的下身，"我去洗澡。"他展開和善的微笑，人畜無害得能瞞天過海。

Gerald穿著睡袍出來時就看到這一幕。Colson擺著腰，雙腿絞在一起，設法應付下半身源源不絕傳來卻又不能用手緩解的苦樂參半。他的手臂向上拉扯出肌肉線條，手銬銬著的地方被金屬過於頻繁的磨擦弄出破皮，微微滲著血。Gerald看著他不慎雅觀的扭腰撒胯，卻覺得格外吸引人。他拿過放在茶几上的遙控器按掉開關，Colson這才發現Gerald，他轉過頭來看他，眼眶裡還帶著生理淚水。猛然停止的電流感並沒有減緩搔不到癢處的不適，反而使情況更糟了，難耐的感受在連那一點可以依賴的震動都消失時被放到最大，Colson嗚咽了一聲，音量細小，但足夠使Gerald無法再雲淡風輕下去。

Gerald走過去的腳步都帶上些許急促，他跨上床，浮躁地分開Colson的雙腿跪到中間，正要伏身上去，Colson卻抬起一隻腳用腳板抵著他的胸口。興許是剛才繃著雙腿太久，Colson這會兒連抬腳都有氣無力，他用腳尖點著Gerald，從心窩一路慢慢往下掃，直到碰到腰間的繫帶便停在那裡。Gerald低下頭，只見Colson腳尖勾著他，眼睛也勾著他。Colson直直地注視著Gerald，腳輕輕一挑，解開了繫得也不是很緊的綁帶。

這一挑彷彿一起挑走了Gerald腦子裡最後那一絲自持，他狂躁地剝掉對方那個濕掉一大半、從淺灰色變成深灰色的底褲，把Colson的腳架到肩上，箝著他的腰毫無預警地把早已硬得發疼的自己送了進去。儘管先前洗澡時做過清理和擴張，Colson還是感到強烈的撕裂感，他痛得倒吸一口氣，卻心滿意足地收了收腳，把Gerald帶得更近一些。

他們做愛總是這樣，粗魯又蠻暴，不把互相搞出一身傷好像這趟開房就不值得一樣。女孩子柔嫩綿軟的身體不知道什麼時候開始沒辦法滿足他們，似乎對這樣的快感漸漸具有抗藥性。出軌、同性、暴力帶來的知覺感受是他們克制不住追求的刺激頂端，他們在對方身上尋找在一般關係裡得不到的存在感，疼痛是最好的方式，令人無法自拔。

Colson仰起頭和Gerald接吻，比起接吻更像是撕咬，他的雙手還被銬在床頭，整個人被彎成一個極為不舒服的姿勢，手銬磕著他已經滿是傷口的手腕，但他仍然扯著鐵鍊啃咬Gerald的唇，Gerald嘴角被他咬破一個口子，流出血來，兩人都嚐到鐵銹的味道。Gerald被這麼一啃更發瘋似地抓起Colson用力操了起來，Colson幾乎整個人被抬起，近乎懸空的感覺增添了一種虛幻的不安感，他被晃得除了當下欲望想不到其他任何事情。

Colson被大力撞著，許多地方都特別疼，背部、手臂和大腿甚至因為持續過度施力控制不住地發起抖。但他卻笑了出來，連他自己都不明白為什麼笑，大腦放空般無法思考，解釋不清的愉悅覆蓋了他，停不下來。Gerald瞟了他一眼，Colson沒有聚焦的雙眼和憨態的痴笑，Gerald只當他又被操傻了。

面對比平常更過分的Gerald，Colson不但不介意，反倒正中他的下懷。他們已經很久沒見面了，三週前Gerald傳訊息跟他說接下來他要帶著女朋友去度假，別說同個城市了，這回連國家都不同，實在沒有解決辦法。

期間他們通過兩次視訊電話，一次Gerald在飛機上，Colson通過螢幕能看到Gerald掛著耳機，他長相精緻的女友坐在隔壁位子，歪過身睡在他肩上，Gerald一隻手環著她撫著她的頭髮，一隻手拿著手機把指令打進對話框裡，指使Colson應該如何自慰。另一次Gerald打來的時候Colson這裡只有早上六點，手機的震動傳到床上把他吵醒，他迷迷糊糊接起來卻從擴音傳出一聲女聲呻吟，他嚇得趕緊摀住揚聲器轉頭觀察睡在另一側的女友有沒有醒來，所幸女友還沉沉睡著，Colson慌亂地從枕頭邊掏出耳機戴上後才把手機拿正好好看視窗，他看到Gerald流著汗的臉，從耳機裡聽到女生呻吟和撞擊拍打的肉聲，他馬上反應過來那頭是什麼情況，Colson聽著Gerald的女友叫著他的名字說別拍了，但Colson明白Gerald拿著手機根本不是在拍她，而是開著視訊和自己通話，他對著鏡頭朝Gerald咬咬嘴唇，看對方一楞的表情，躲進廁所自己也來了一發。

但這兩次視訊怎麼說都比不上現實接觸的深刻和刺激，所以Gerald現在粗暴地撕扯著他，他卻樂意把積累的一次都補回來，兩人從進門的那一刻起就沒有要節制的打算。

雙手依舊不能動的人被搞得高興了，竟然生出閒情逸致來喊Gerald，等對方疑惑地看著他便朝旁邊提提下巴，身上的人順著他指的方向看去，才注意到床上還散落著一些捲好的大麻煙捲。Gerald難得露出不可置信的表情，"你現在要抽？"他問，Colson夾雜著討好意味，蠢蠢地咧了下嘴。Gerald拿了一支自己叼著，摸過床頭的打火機時順手關了燈，"嘿！"Colson不滿地叫著，他不喜歡關燈，而且煙捲也沒在他的嘴裡。Colson正想抱怨，Gerald又忽然撞進他身體裡，Colson擠出一聲破碎的喊叫，卻因為在黑暗中什麼都看不到失去視線而無法做出更多的反應。

Colson感覺到Gerald把手從他身上移開，他正沒來由地感到慌張，雙眼又因為突然亮起的光點瞇起來，是Gerald按開了打火機在點煙，他因為刺眼偏過頭也能看見Gerald叼著煙的側臉。打火機熄了，黑暗間只剩下煙捲最前端那一點忽明忽暗的橘紅，Gerald的手又摸回他的身上，摸過他的腰窩，揉著已經一塌糊塗的臀部。他還在進出，Colson又喘了一聲，還沾著一點黏膩的鼻音，他看到那個紅光點被移到旁邊，然後Gerald捏住他的臉準確地貼上他的唇，把口中的大麻煙送進他的嘴裡。Colson貪婪地所求更多，在Gerald第二次送上來時煙頭按在他身上，肋骨下突如其來的刺痛分流走Colson此時精神上的快樂，但他的心裡卻更加鼓脹，像即將爆炸的氣球一樣高漲。

Colson滿身的刺青讓他們之間的遊戲變得十分簡單，Gerald從不顧慮他會在這副身體上留下怎樣的印記，無論是瘀青還是疤痕都能完美地隱藏在眼花撩亂的刺青中，沒人會過問，再過火都沒有阻止的理由，他只管施予那個不要命的人想要的疼痛。他掐著Colson的脖子衝撞，Colson張著嘴發出乾嘔的聲音，口水流出來沾濕了嘴唇和床單。Gerald騰出一支手向下伸去，握住Colson一直沒被照顧到的下身，冷不防出現的刺激使Colson顫抖，缺氧剝奪了他的集中力，他變成一個易碎的羽毛，全權掌握在Gerald手裡。

Gerald射在Colson裡時拿過床頭尚未熄滅的大麻煙吸了滿滿一口，鬆開掐住對方脖子的手吻了上去。Colson得到呼吸自由後大口吸著氣，吃進的全是Gerald嘴裡的煙。大麻的歡愉溜進腦子，一片煞白，Colson跟著Gerald操縱的步調射在他的手裡。

Colson脫力地癱在床上，Gerald開了燈，包括Colson在內一片狼藉得不堪入目，襯衫掛在他的手肘上垂在腰際，強烈亮光讓好不容易習慣漆黑的人皺起眉想鑽進手臂裡，卻累得連翻過身都做不到。Gerald解開扣著Colson的手銬，走進浴室拿了濕毛巾坐回他身旁，把他的手抓過來仔細擦拭，Colson後知後覺地疼得捲起手指，正準備掙扎，Gerald瞥了他一眼，他又安靜下來，順從地看著對方拿過飯店的急救箱，上完藥用紗布把他的手包紮起來。

Gerald撿起那個被弄的骯髒不潔跳蛋，"你還帶回去嗎？"他舉著晃了晃問Colson，Colson趴在床上想了會兒，"丟了吧，她要是問我我就說沒看到。"他說話懶得張嘴，黏黏糊糊，"你女朋友大概一輩子都想不到她的跳蛋是被你用了吧，"Gerald戲謔地說，"還是你要留著下次用？"他揉弄著Colson的腰，對方聽到他的胡話翻了個白眼。他往Gerald的方向小幅度地挪過去，向他伸出手，"這個也不好用，"Gerald抱起Colson，讓他趴到自己身上，"下次換個吧，你買。"Colson貼著Gerald沒心沒肺地笑了起來。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開車請鞭輕一點
> 
> 黃文語言真的太難組織了草擬嗎
> 
> 媽的累死我了我才不管會不會雷到別人最好全世界都看到  
> 我寫的一點都不爽我太累了 我寫超久 媽的 我從來不知道寫黃這麼難 我再也不搞了 我給所有搞黃的寫手一個瑞斯拜  
> 我終於寫完了媽的我要封筆八個月 真的三小都沒了真的腦力用盡
> 
> 我撓破頭 昨天本來搞了一整天想說太晚了先去睡覺 結果卡著睡不著就算了 好不容易睡著了結果三個小時就醒了 只好起來吃早餐 我容易嗎 我太不容易了 我嘔吐
> 
> 如果水準有到的話（？）kudo留言大感謝（來跟我講講話555） 我不管了我真的腦細胞死光光  
> 啊如果沒到就算了（。）


End file.
